


White Sun Eclipse

by Anonymess (Tecton)



Series: Tales From Outside [1]
Category: The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Movie: Addams Family Values (1993) - Alternate Universe, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecton/pseuds/Anonymess
Summary: Wednesday Addams is forced to attend summer camp, resulting in an encounter that alters the dark girl's perspective.This is a lot more 'lovey-dovey' than my other stuff.  More tame as well.  If my other stuff is too intense for you, this is probably more your speed.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Amanda Buckman
Series: Tales From Outside [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030746
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	White Sun Eclipse

Life could be so very cruel. Normally, the girl took solace in this fact, that suffering was ever present, no matter where she was or how much time passed. That did little to assuage her concerns in this moment, however. Her parents had been acting so bizarre since Debbie came into their lives, and it wasn't a good bizarre. Not the type her family prided itself on and excelled at. When she returned home from this brightly-colored Hell, she would be arranging a trip for the nanny...a trip down the stairs perhaps, or under a guillotine. Her internal planning was halted when she saw the blonde girl.

She'd so far had no interest in anything beyond the macabre, but something about this girl-Amanda-just troubled her. On first glimpse, she felt a tightness in her chest. And given she was wearing a dress and not in some murderous contraption Pugsley had constructed, that was concerning. Even moreso was how she kept catching herself staring into this cheery blonde's eyes, losing herself within them. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she just couldn't shake this feeling along her spine and into the base of her skull. A compulsion to observe Amanda, to **look** at her.

Time at camp passed well enough. At least for the other campers. Wednesday and Pugsley were miserable. Addamses didn't go to camps. They didn't frolic in the sunshine. Or at all, really. The closest they came to such things was dancing in cemeteries or exploring dangerous caverns. But there she was, on a pier alongside Amanda. In a swimsuit. Her own was modest, something expected from the 1950's, perhaps. She'd never really took on with fashion of any sort. But Amanda wore something more modern, a simple one piece swimsuit. It hugged tight to her slender figure, and made Wednesday feel on edge for a reason she couldn't explain. And they were paired up.

Gary, one of the two overly cheerful camp counselors, was asking for volunteers. Of course, Amanda volunteered to be the drowning victim, her voice sinking into the macabre girl's mind in a way she didn't like at all. Her snappy retort of "All your life." was met with an unexpected internal pang. Was that regret? Did she...actually feel bad for saying something so rude? Standing by as Amanda floundered in the water, she felt an urge rise. To dive in and bring the blonde out safely in her arms. Something that took her so much by surprise she was frozen in place, trying to cope.

That night, inside their cabin, the other girls told ghost stories while Wednesday read quietly. She was still reeling from that urge earlier, unsure what it meant. She knew of sex and such things, but infatuation was a mystery. She half-listened to the stories, responding almost instantly when Amanda calls to her, annoying herself. Normally, she would ignore bothersome girls, but something inside encouraged her to interact with someone she would normally see as an adversary. Dragged into finishing the ghost story, she opts to target the vain girls, knowing they would likely all be plastic surgery addicts in the future...so a nose job being supernaturally undone would be a fitting enough ending. As she expected, it was met with screams.

After lights out, she finds herself staring at the ceiling, annoyance growing into frustration. Why couldn't she get Amanda out of her head? Glancing over to the sleeping girl, she feels a flutter in her chest at the sight of the resting face. She had to admit, Amanda was very pretty. It was a thought that cut through her like a blade through flesh. In one moment, everything just fell into place. _I'm attracted to her. Kill me now..._ But, no sweet release of Death arrived. That meant only one thing was left: action. She was no shrinking violet. She was bold and fearless.

Covering Amanda's mouth, she wakes the girl, melting just a little when she saw the look of fear in those eyes. A finger to her lips and a head motion towards the door was all the blonde needed, following behind mostly out of sheer panic. She doubted she could actually overpower the pale girl, and despite her mocking remarks, was terrified of what Wednesday could be capable of. Walking a fair distance away to an empty cabin, she's lead inside by the dark-haired girl.

Locking the door behind her, Wednesday folds her arms, expecting, well...something. Instead, she had a girl standing there sheepishly, clearly confused to what was going on. "Why'd you bring me here?" That was the big question. One she had been asking herself in transit. Deciding that words would be ineffective here, she walks towards Amanda, eventually trapping her in a corner. "You're here to kill me, aren't you? I knew you were-mmph!" Her words are cut off by lips against her own, looking almost as surprised as Wednesday herself.

The kiss lasts longer than either expected, then they part. Amanda looks at Wednesday oddly, head tilting slightly. Grabbed by the shoulders, she's guided to an unused bunk. Realizing what was about to happen, she surprises Wednesday by peeling off her pajamas willingly, even helping the pale girl with her own. Their lips meet again, this time both mutually giving. An impassioned moment, the two girls pressing against one another.

Laid back on the bed under her Gothic admirer, the peppy blonde girl could only shudder, pushing up against her. Released from the kiss, she watches anxiously as warm red lips move down her body. Wednesday seemed to at least know how sex worked, but Amanda was mostly clueless. She'd only seen nudity in health class books and medical works, never in person besides herself. Whatever internal reverie she was lost in is shattered when a warm dampness enters into her virgin opening, making her jump a bit.

Wednesday had no idea what had gotten into her. Not just kissing Amanda now, she was firmly between the blonde's thighs, tongue tasting and exploring her. A little smile even comes to her lips when she hears that cute little gasp of need. The sound of an innocent tasting sexual pleasure for the first time. She held tight to smooth thighs, alternating between slow licks and soft kisses to thighs. She'd always expected her first time to be rough and more than a bit masochistic...but she couldn't bring herself to hurt Amanda. Just the thought of **her** blonde angel getting hurt made greater than normal homicidal urges rise to the surface...and there it was. That realization of how she truly saw Amanda.

It was a rough few minutes for Amanda, unused to and completely ignorant of sex and pleasure like this. Then, her body trembles, hips bucking against Wednesday's face...and she has her first climax. Not with some handsome man on their wedding night, but in a vacant cabin with this macabre darkling. What shocked her further was the sweet kiss that followed, and the same pale girl she'd been trading barbs with this whole time laying up next to her. The words she spoke shocked them both. "We're not done."

Grasping the bedposts for dear life, Wednesday bucked and huffed, straddling Amanda's face. It hadn't even been her idea. Everything since entering the cabin had been improvised. The kiss, the climax...and now, the blonde angel rolling her tongue within pale folds. For someone with no experience, she was doing an admirable job of making the Addams girl shudder and moan. Hands grasping her thighs tight, she'd already climaxed twice...and there was no sign of stopping.

It was the taste. Something about the way her darkling tasted. She couldn't get enough. Tongue rolling and flicking, hands pulling folds tight against lips. Eventually, however, Wednesday just ran out of stamina. Slumping somewhat, she's helped down, the two laying together on the bed. "What are we tomorrow? Do we go back to acting like we were, or..." A finger rests on her lips. "I can't go back to that. You've been in my head since I first saw you." It was decided, then. They dress again, then head back for their cabin. Instead of sliding into her own bed, however, Amanda cuddles into Wednesday's side, causing a warmth in the darkling's chest.

Day would bring questions, challenges...and likely mockery. But neither girl cares. For the moment, they're happy. Those problems would be faced later. Together.


End file.
